cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bohale
|enemies = Harold (formerly), Terry, Blackeye, Blackeye pea, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ|likes = Being the best, impressing others, freedom, eating, his friends, doing the right thing, honor|dislikes = Disappointing others, Terry's plans, not having any food, Chitemo's clumsiness, lions (formerly), humans (formerly)|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed, immortality|weapons = Claws, teeth|fate = Reforms, escapes from the Hyena Lands and moves into the castle|shows = The Black Lion|affiliations = Hyena Clan}}'''Bohale '''is a (former) antagonist in the Black Lion franchise. He's the former minion of Terry and Chitemo's best friend. Background Bohale was banished to the Hyena Lands, when he inadvertently mauled a prey animal. Inside the lands, he met and befriended Chitemo, who had a similar backstory to Bohale's. In a few short years, Bohale became affiliated with Terry, the land's ruthless king who held a vengeful hatred against the royal family for his banishment. He and Chitemo were tasked with assisting Terry with hunting and eating prey animals. However, they're constantly foiled by the royal guards and are sent back to the lands as their punishment. While the African Kingdom is believing that the hyenas want to eat every animal in Africa, they secretly plan to overthrow the royal family and rule Africa. Development Bohale is based off from a character from Disney Junior and a Wooten character. The Disney Junior character that Bohale is based off from is Nne from ''the Lion Guard. ''Nne's appearance inspired the storywriter to create an egotistical but loyal minion. However, they characters share a few differences. First, Bohale is loud and boisterous while Nne is mostly quiet and composed. Second, Bohale rebells against Terry because of his harsh plans while Nne rebells against Janja, only out of pure selfishness and greed. The Wooten character that Bohale is based off of is Aswad from ''the Black Lion 2. ''Both Bohale and Aswad are loud and rude. However, they share one large difference. Bohale changes his nature for his friends while Aswad chose to remain evil and hateful. Personality Bohale is shown to just like his hyenas. Vicious, ravenous, gluttonous and destructive. Bohale wants nothing more than to feed himself with all of the prey animals in Africa. Being unquestionably loyal to Terry, Bohale only wishes to obey his boss' orders, no matter how drastic they are. It is revealed by Bohale that he and Chitemo have been sent out of the Hyena Lands to kill a specific animal and when that mission fails, he and his assistant are scolded and punished for their failure. As a result of being reprimanded by Terry for many years, Bohale hopes to someday impress his boss and prove how superior he is than the other hyenas. Bohale developed a rather grouchy and irritable disposition from the taunting of the hyenas when he entered the lands for the first time. Bohale, however had a kind and caring side to his personality. Just like most of the hyenas, Bohale wants to escape his slavery life in the Hyena Lands and be with a loving family. He loathed Melody, Jacques and Crazy and for their dream coming true and being able to live in the African Castle as workers of royalty. However, in his latest episode, Bohale's personality took a great shift. From going from egotistical and sneaky to loving and honest. What convinced Bohale to have a change of heart was seeing how drastic Terry's plan was to kill Matthew on his birthday. Finally realizing how evil, Terry was, Bohale and Chitemo were first henchmen to rebel against their ruthless boss and defeat him. After moving into the castle and being hired as a servant, Bohale has fully reformed but for some reason, he retains his anti-hero persona. While still holding a rivalry against Melody, Jacques and Crazy, he often teases them and takes credit for what they do. Physical appearance Bohale is a slender hyena with grey fur and black stripes. Just like the other hyenas, Bohale has an African tattoo on his right arm. Appearances Never Judge a Hyena By Its Stripes Bohale is introduced when he, Terry and Bohale are chasing a herd of gazelles until Harold and the gang stops them in their tracks. He and his brothers chase the hyenas back into the Hyena Lands. Once they enter the lands, Harold, Blue, Scarface, Matthew and his robotic companion, Robo get stranded in the Hyena Lands and are unable to escape. The gang's only chance of escaping the lands is by going to Giraffe Gorge. The gang eventually meets Melody, Jacques and Crazy who kindly escort the gang to Giraffe Gorge. However, once the lions leave the Hyena Lands, Melody, Jacques and Crazy bump into Terry and his gang. Together, they prepare to kill Melody, Jacques and Crazy. Luckily, in the nick of time, Harold, his family and the Wooten Gang and defeat Terry. Once Terry is defeated, Bohale, Chitemo and the other hyenas follow their boss back to their caves. Terry's Revenge Approximately one month after the events of the previous episode, Bohale have been sentenced to clean the entire Hyena Lands as punishment for their crimes over the years. While cleaning, Bohale and Chitemo spot the royal family celebrating Matthew's party and discover King Matthew and his magical staff. Seeing the power of the staff inspired Bohale to acquire help from Blackeye. Upon bringing him into the Hyena Lands, he hoped that Blackeye would grant the hyenas, their freedom. Instead, Terry decided to use Blackeye's evil magic to help him achieve his goals. Blackeye uses his dark African magic to turn Matthew into a hyena and erase his memory. To keep the gang from rescuing their leader, Blackeye makes them believe that he murdered Matthew. With the gang detained, Blackeye and Terry were free to go forth with the ceremony. In secret, after making Matthew, a member of the Hyenas, Terry will kill him and with the Black Lion dead, he and Blackeye will be free to take over Africa. Just as the ceremony was about to begin, Chitemo and Bohale tried to reason with Terry about his plan, but the latter chose not to listen to the power of reason and continue with his plan. The ceremony begun but it abruptly when the gang showed up after learning the truth. Bohale and Chitemo join the battle. During the battle, Terry was about to kill Jacques but Chitemo punched Terry down and Bohale dropped the talisman into the fire and was destroyed. As punishment, the Hyena God used his magic to shrivel Terry into dust. Matthew returned to normal and was reunited with his family. With Terry gone for good, the hyenas are released from the Hyena Lands and began to work around the African kingdom. Bohale and Chitemo moved into the castle for their heroic actions. The Black Lion Bohale appears in the other episodes as a supporting character. Category:Hyenas Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Servants Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:African characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Royalty Category:Hunters Category:Jungle animals